un amor que durara para siempre
by Jacobsantamaria
Summary: la historia de la vida de un chico que lucha por ser quien es y por estar con su amor verdadero, bellos momentos y mágicas escenas ocurre en esta historia de la vida real.


**Agradecimientos.**

El más grande agradecimiento a Julián, primeramente, ya que si él no me hubiera encontrado, yo no hubiera podido redactar esta gran historia, espero que donde te encuentres, estés feliz junto a quien amas y lo seas por siempre.

También a la Licenciada Kely Daly, quien es para mí no solo una gran docente, sino también una madre y amiga, muchísimas gracias por las correcciones que realizo al escrito, sin ellas, pues esta obra quedaría muy fea.

Igualmente un gran agradecimiento para mi amiga y mi Alumna (B) Gil Danielis, quien ha sido la persona más capacitada que yo haya conocido para realizar los dibujos, que ilustran perfecta y ejemplarmente a esta historia, de verdad, un millón de gracias, sé que no fue fácil, no fue rápido, pero fue espectacular.

Un gran agradecimiento a mi Bombera Bermúdez Joyner, quien es y siempre será mi mejor amiga y mi onee-sama, gracias por siempre estar a mi lado y apoyarme en todo momento, incluso cuando las circunstancias era fuertes y muy malas.

Otra persona que vale la pena destacar y agradecerle, es a mi gran y mejor amigo, mi Bombero Ramírez Carlos, también es mi onii-sama, gracias por todo tu apoyo y ayuda en el transcurso de la creación de este escrito.

También a aquellas personas que no puedo nombrar, pero que saben que me refiero a ustedes, muchas gracias.

También a cada una de las personas, que han llorado, reído y se han identificado con este escrito, muchísimas gracias a todos, pero por encima de ello, gracias, a aquellas personas que al leer esta historia, han pesado cosas malas, le han echado la culpa de algo o han querido lastimar o lastimarse por ella, muchas gracias, sus erradas ideas, también ayudan a mejor esta historia.

"**un amor que durará para siempre"**

Hola, mi nombre es Julián y lo que leerán a continuación es la historia de mi vida, cada desenlace, cada momento de dolor, así como los momentos felices, todo eso y mucho más, está inmerso en esta historia.

Soy nativo de una ciudad llamada ILINOIS, donde por su tamaño y cantidad de habitantes, suceden muchísimas cosas. Pero sin lugar a dudas, es una muy hermosa ciudad, donde yo creía que todo era aceptable, comprendido y sin lugar a dudas valorado, pero no fue así.

Mis padres siempre fueron muy cariñosos conmigo desde que nací, me inculcaron todos los valores y principios necesarios para que yo pudiera convivir sin hacer nada malo, pero aun así, ningún niño es capaz de saber hasta qué punto los padres lo aceptarán. Yo soy un hijo único, no tengo hermanos, pero sí muchos amigos, mis primos viven muy lejos y no somos muy comunicativos.

Cuando entre a la escuela, fue un día muy especial. Así como cualquier niño, tuve miedo en el primer día, no estaba acostumbrado a jugar con los demás niños y con tantas cosas que podrían pasar (enfermedades, heridas, golpes, problemas, entre otros…), me mantenía alejado de ellos, cuando mi mamá vió que yo no quería acercarme a ellos, solo sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo _"estarás bien hijito, nos vemos en la tarde"_, después de eso se fue.

Sentí muchas ganas de comenzar a llorar, debido a que era la primera vez que mi mamá me dejaba solo, pero de pronto y sin que lo esperase, uno de mis compañeritos se acercó a mí por un costado y me dijo:

-_Hola niño, yo soy Darrel ¿quieres jugar conmigo? Mira tengo varios juguetes, puedes usar, el que quieras_

Extrañamente al escuchar su voz, me calmé, de pronto no me sentía solo y me comencé a dar cuenta de que todos mis compañeros, estaban contentos y jugando, que no había ninguna razón para estar triste, así que solo asentí con mi cabeza y le dije:

-¡Si quiero!, ¡hola, yo soy Julián!

_-¿Julián?, es un nombre muy lindo_

_-¡Gracias! (eso ultimo hizo que me sonrojara, no sé por qué, pero mi corazón se aceleró mucho)._

_-Bueno Julián ¿con cuál juguete deseas jugar? Tengo 3 carritos, 2 muñecos de pelea y muchos dinosaurios, ¿Cuál te gusta más?_

La sonrisa que me regalaba Darrel cada vez que me terminaba de decir algo, fue lo que lograba acelerar más mi corazón, cuando al fin pude decir algo y con pena le dije:

_-Quisiera, jugar con los carritos_

De pronto Darrel gritó muy fuerte haciendo que me asustara y que todos voltearan a ver:

_-¡QUE BIEN, YO TAMBIEN QUIERO JUGAR CON LOS CARRITOS, SIIIIIIIIII!_

Ahora con muchísima más pena, ya que todos nos veían le dije:

_-Tranquilo Darrel, no es para tanto, cálmate, por favor, todos están viendo hacia acá_

_-Ups, si es verdad, lo siento, jeje, es que me encanta jugar con los carritos y cuando juego con mis vecinos, ellos siempre escogen los muñecos de pelea y a mi no me gusta pelear_

_-Mmmmm ya veo, pero aun así para la próxima no grites que es muy vergonzoso, ¿está bien?_

_-Jejejejeje, si tienes razón, lo siento_

Luego de ese momento, nos la pasamos jugando todo el día, cada día que nos veíamos, buscábamos una nueva forma de jugar, pero a mi parecer, así no jugáramos, yo me sentía muy bien con solo estar junto a él, en ese momento no lo sabía, ni lo esperaba, pero dentro de mi corazón algo mas grande comenzaba a crecer.

El tiempo pasaba, las clases avanzaban y Darrel y yo continuábamos fortaleciendo nuestros lazos de amistad, él iba a mi casa en algunos días y otros yo iba a la de él. Debo confesar que me gustaba mucho ir a la casa de Darrel, debido a que su patio era muy grande y siempre estaba lleno de mariposas que se posaban sobre los árboles. Incluso recuerdo una mañana que ví a una gran mariposa, azul con motitas rosadas, era muy hermosa, tanto que hasta me quede boquiabierto, quería atraparla, pero no sabía escalar.

Así que me puse un poco triste, Darrel estaba junto a mí así que me dijo:

_-Por qué no entras a la casa, te voy a dar una gran sorpresa_

Sin saber que sorpresa me daría, simplemente entré, y al llegar a la sala él dijo:

_-Espérame aquí, iré por tu sorpresa_

Asentí con la cabeza y me quedé sentado en el sofá esperándole, pasaron solo unos 10 minutos y su mamá llego, entonces me dijo:

_-Hola Julián, cómo estás, que bueno que estés aquí, por favor ayúdame a llevar estas bolsas a la cocina que están un poco pesadas_

Fui rápido a ayudarle cuando de pronto escuchamos un fuerte y agudo grito que venia del patio:

-¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIII!

Salimos corriendo juntos a ver que pasaba y cuando nos asomamos, vimos que era Darrel quien gritaba, vimos que de su pierna salía sangre y nos preocupamos mucho, rápidamente lo ayude apoyándolo sobre mi hombro para que se sentara en una silla, mientras su mamá desesperada buscaba el botiquín de primero auxilios.

Yo solo veía que Darrel temblaba y no paraba de llorar, sin saber que hacer, saque un pañuelo que tenía en mi bolsillo y le limpiaba la sangre que salía, cuando me percaté, no tenía más que un raspón, pero por alguna razón sangraba mucho.

Cuando llegó su mamá con el botiquín se alegró de que fuera un pequeño raspón y comenzó a limpiárselo, entonces Darrel volvió a gritar:

-¡HHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII! _No mamá, no, ya déjalo así, no lo limpies mas, me arde mucho cuando me limpias mis heridas_

_-Ya deja de gritar, sabes que si no te limpio se te va a infectar_

Yo solo me quedaba viendo como lo limpiaba, pero me di cuenta de algo, Darrel tenía su mano derecha empuñada y no la abría por nada del mundo, una vez que la mamá terminó y se fue a acomodar las compras, me quede viéndolo fijamente a los ojos y de pronto los dos reventamos en carcajadas por lo sucedido:

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

_-Oye Darrel, creí que eras mas valiente, quien pensaría que gritarías más por la limpieza de las heridas, que por la herida misma, jajajajajajajaja_

_-jajajajajaja, si es verdad, pero es que estoy muy contento, aun así logre agarrar lo que buscaba - Dijo_

_-¿Ha si? Y se puede saber ¿Qué era lo que buscabas, que te hizo salir ese raspón? - Pregunté_

_-Es muy simple, estaba buscando tu sorpresa – afirmo Darrel_

_-¿Mi sorpresa? - Dije_

_-Así es, tu mamá me dijo que cumples años en unos días y yo quería darte un regalo sorpresa antes que los demás, pero como tu nunca me has dicho que cosas te gustan, pues no supe si no hasta hoy, que darte_

No sabía que decir, ni me imaginaba que él supiera cuando cumplía años, mucho menos que quisiera regalarme algo, pero algo curioso y muy feliz le pregunte:

_-Y ¿Cómo supiste hoy que cosas me gustan?- Pregunté_

_-Bueno, no son muchas, pero al menos sí me di cuenta que esta sí te gusta – Afirmo_

Colocó la mano que tenía empuñada delante de mí y la abrió, me quedé muy sorprendido, casi que lloraba de la alegría cuando vi que en su mano estaba posada, esa bella mariposa azul con motitas rosadas, la que vi muy alto en el árbol. Él sonreía mucho y de inmediato le coloqué la mano cerca y como una señal de que era para mi, ella camino hacia mi mano y se quedo muy tranquila, era algo inaudito, nunca vi que una mariposa hiciera eso, así que le dije:

_-¡Muchísimas gracias Darrel!, no sabes lo feliz que me siento, pero, ¿Cómo la agarraste? Si estaba muy muy alto y ¿cómo sabías que la quería?_

_-Jeje, pues verás, cuando te ví que quedaste boquiabierto y muy sonriente ví de inmediato esa mariposa, así que para poder bajarla y darte la de sorpresa, te pedí que fueras a la sala, pero mientras que subí a agarrarla, comencé a bajar y entonces llegando al piso, me resbalé y fue entonces cuando me raspé_

Era la primera vez que alguien hacía algo tan riesgoso, solamente por darme un regalo y era el mejor regalo de toda mi vida, de inmediato me lancé encima de Darrel, haciendo que los dos cayéramos con todo y silla, más sin saber por qué solo le dije _"Muchísimas gracias"_ y le di un beso en sus labios.

Al darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me eché hacia atrás muy rápido, no sabía qué estaba pasando, así que salí corriendo de su casa, por mi mente muchísimas cosas pasaban, miles de miles y yo no entendía nada, solo se que hubo una idea que se me cruzó por la mente, me detuve y comencé a llorar, esa idea era "ahora Darrel no querrá verme nunca más por lo que hice", caí arrodillado y no paraba de llorar, de pronto escuché un carro que frenó muy fuerte y del susto volví a correr de nuevo, pero iba llorando por todo el camino hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, estaba mi papá en la sala y mi mamá en la cocina, de inmediato subí corriendo las escaleras hacia mi cuarto y me encerré en el, mis padres rápidamente subieron y comenzaron a pedirme que les abriera la puerta, que les dijera qué pasaba, pero yo no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería saber que era lo que había hecho y por qué.

Esa noche me acosté llorando y al día siguiente no quería ir al colegio, recuerdo que hasta le pedí a mis papás que me cambiaran a otro, pero ya que estábamos a mitad de clases no podían, pasé una semana entera sin ir al colegio y el sábado por la mañana vino uno de mis compañeritos a traerme la tarea, se llamaba Martín, cuando se iba le pregunte:

_-Oye Martín ¿no has sabido nada de Darrel? Escuché que está enfermo (una escusa común para saber que había pasado)_

_-La verdad es que está muy bien, pero todos los días se la ha pasado mirando tu pupitre, no participa, no habla con nadie, solo se queda lelo, como esperando a que tú llegues, o es eso o en verdad está enfermo, no se – Afirmo_

_-¡AH ya veo, bueno! muchas gracias por el favor de las tareas Martin, nos vemos después_

_-Ok Julián, cuídate, chao_

Eso que me dijo referente a Darrel me dejó más confundido aún, yo pensé que él se había molestado, no pensé que me estaría esperando, fui rápido a tomar el teléfono para llamarlo, (menos mal que nuestros padres son amigos) el número de su casa estaba marcado en el registro, lo marqué y lo llame, pero colgué de inmediato el teléfono, cuando escuche que Darrel contestó, se aceleró mi corazón y me quede mudo.

De nuevo volví a marcar y colgué, así que me fui a la sala como esperando que Darrel viniera a mi casa y quisiera hablar conmigo, pasaron un par de horas y mi cuerpo no se quería mover, luego de otro par de horas me decidí a ir a la casa de Darrel y cuando abrí la puerta me quede impactado, boquiabierto, pálido y mucho más, no sé cómo describir bien lo que sentí al ver que Darrel estaba justo a punto de tocar la puerta.

Solo lo puedo describir como cuando uno siente que el alma le sale y le vuelve a entrar al cuerpo, algo así fue lo que sentí, todo se quedó silencioso en ese momento, nadie decía nada, ni siquiera lo carros pasaban, yo solo estaba paralizado frente a Darrel y él frente a mí, sentí como si hubiésemos estado horas así y de pronto vi como el sonrío y se lanzo hacia mí, haciendo que ambos cayéramos, pero esta vez fue él quien me beso, extrañamente y a diferencia de mí, el no salió corriendo, por el contrario, cerró la puerta y le pasó seguro, me ayudó a levantarme y me pidió que me sentara junto a él en el sofá.

Yo seguí mudo sin decir palabra alguna, estaba impactado, sorprendido, no podía creer lo que acababa de pasar, entonces Darrel me dijo:

_-_Julián, yo, no sé por qué, no sé qué sucede, pero, cuando me diste aquel beso en mi casa, comprendí que lo que sentía, no lo sentía yo solo, desde hace mucho tiempo, me di cuenta que me gustaba mucho estar contigo, pero, más que el estar contigo, me gustas eres tú.

Esas últimas palabras me hicieron reaccionar y me quedé fijamente viéndolo, me agarré muy fuerte del sofá y le dije:

-Tú también me gustas mucho

Entonces como si se tratase de una de esas cursis telenovelas que ve mi mamá por las noches, Darrel y yo poco a poco nos fuimos acercando, hasta que finalmente nos dimos un gran y verdadero beso.

Yo sentía como si en el mundo, no fuese a existir nada mas que nuestro amor, como que si nada ni nadie nos fuese a detener, en ese momento, eso fue lo que pensé.

Después de ese día, Darrel y yo fuimos más unidos, luego de unos meses, le pedí que fuésemos novios y el aceptó, es algo increíble verdad, como un par de niños de la escuela, pasan de ser amigos, a ser novios, algunos dirían que eso no puede ser, que eso es imposible, que no saben lo que hacen, pero Darrel y yo sí sabíamos que lo nuestro era verdadero, pero aun así era un secreto.

Después de ese día, todo lo que sucedía entre nosotros, era sorpresivo, es decir, nunca planeábamos vernos en algún sitio para darnos un beso o algo así, solo lo hacíamos cuando se presentaba la oportunidad y para serles realmente sincero, fueron muchas las oportunidades que se presentaron, el tiempo paso, cuando ya habíamos cumplido 4 años de novios, sucedió algo que ninguno esperaba, estábamos saliendo del colegio y justo el después de la graduación, los padres de Darrel nos dijeron que se mudarían y que ya habían inscrito a Darrel en un liceo de esa ciudad.

Eso nos golpeó terriblemente, nunca pensamos, jamás nos esperábamos, que algo como eso nos sucedería, pero ya que lo nuestro, era solo un secreto entre nosotros, comenzamos a llorar, ni sus padres ni los míos, entendían muy bien por qué llorábamos, pensaron que era porque siendo "amigos", era muy difícil recibir esa noticia, pero creo que si solo fuéramos amigos, no hubiese dolido tanto.

Sin más remedio, ni más nada que pudiésemos hacer, nos despedimos. Fue en un momento en el que Darrel fue al baño y yo lo seguí; la sorpresa más grande, fue que él me estaba esperando, para darme un bellísimo dibujo que aún hoy conservo, en el cual salíamos el y yo rodeados por miles de mariposas azules con motitas rosas.

En ese mismo momento me desplomé, comencé a llorar a mares mientras que el me abrazaba y lloraba también, luego de unos momentos, levanto mi mentón, me miro fijo a los ojos y con una mirada triste, pero esperanzadora me dijo:

-Te amo Julián y sin importar qué suceda, tu y yo nos volveremos a encontrar, este dibujo lo diseñé como un regalo para tí, pensaba dártelo como una forma de felicitarte luego de graduarnos, pero creo que mejor te lo doy, ya que siento que ahora es más necesario, estudiaré mucho y trabajaré para venir a buscarte y vivir junto a ti, nunca te olvidaré, te amo.

Luego de eso nos besamos como nunca lo habíamos hecho y nos dimos un ultimo adiós, nos lavamos la cara y él se fue, yo no tuve fuerzas para ir a verlo partir, pero me asomé por la ventana y pude ver como su mano se asomaba por la ventanilla del auto, diciendo adiós, pero para mí era un hasta luego.

Es muy extraño como el tiempo y la vida, se van llevando cosas que son muy valiosas para nosotros, cosas que nunca olvidamos y cosas que esperamos recuperar. El tiempo pasó, entré al liceo, comencé una nueva etapa de mi vida, pero nunca olvidaba a Darrel. Luego de dos años, conocí a un nuevo compañero, que se convertiría en mi amigo y confidente del alma, se llamaba Saúl, tenía mi edad y bueno, todos sabían que él era un chico Homosexual y, en un sin fin de ocasiones me llamaban marica o afeminado solo por estar con el y la verdad es que eso a mí no me importaba.

Saúl me enseñó muchas cosas que nunca olvidaré, desde el cómo entender el lenguaje de doble sentido, hasta reconocer que yo en realidad si era Homosexual, pero que también debía cuidarme, ya que en esta ciudad eso es muy mal visto, incluso Saúl me ayudó a encarar a mis padres cuando le confesé verdaderamente quien era.

Recuerdo claramente ese día, fui con Saúl a mi casa con la intensión de decirle a los que yo creía eran mis comprensivos padres. Decirles que su amado y apreciado hijo es homosexual. Cuando llegué, mis padres estaban en la sala, yo pasé, me senté y les dije que tenía que hablar con ellos, pero no esperaba su reacción.

Yo me senté junto a ellos en el sofá más grande y Saúl se sentó en el sofá individual, recuerdo claramente que vi algo de intriga en la mirada de mis padres, que luego se convirtió en mayor curiosidad cuando les dije:

-Papá, mamá, todo este tiempo que he pasado con ustedes ha sido el mejor de mi vida, pero me he sentido muy encerrado entre ustedes, lo que tengo que decirles es que…

De inmediato mi mamá me interrumpió y dijo:

-Ya va, ya va, permíteme, antes de que digas algo, voy a servir un poco de jugo, porque los veo sedientos.

Tan pronto como mi mamá se levanto, me levanté, la abracé y frente a mí padre y Saúl les dije:

-Mejor, no lo hagas, porque lo que tengo que decirles, primero no puede esperar y segundo puede hacer que se les caigan los vasos, mamá, papá, yo soy gay.

Recuerdo perfectamente que en ese momento, un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de todo el lugar, miré fijamente a mi padre y su mirada de desconcierto, cambió a una de odio, luego vi a mi madre y pude observar como sus ojos se llenaban de lagrimas, así que de inmediato dejé de abrazarla y al ver a Saúl lo veía sonreír, pero era una sonrisa como queriendo decir que ya esperaba esas reacciones.

Si mal no recuerdo, sentí como pasaban horas, pero al ver el reloj, solo pasaban minutos, luego de unos 15 minutos el silencio se convirtió en tristeza, mi madre comenzó a llorar, mi papá la abrazaba y le dijo a Saúl que se fuera, que teníamos que hablar algo entre familia. Saúl acepto y se retiró, no sin antes entregarme un pequeño trozo de papel que guarde en mi bolsillo sin que mis padres viesen y me susurro al oído:

-Mejor nos vemos en unos días, pero si necesitas hablarme, ese es mi número, créeme, lo que viene es la parte más difícil, pero será bien recompensada.

En ese momento no entendía claramente lo que quería decirme Saúl, pero tan pronto como se fue y cerró la puerta, mi papá se levantó, me tomó de los hombros y me sostuvo contra la pared, vi claramente una mirada de dolor y arrepentimiento que nunca había visto en sus ojos, era algo muy inesperado, entonces me dijo con una gran seguridad:

-Hijo mío, lo que nos acabas de decir, pues, siento que estás equivocado, no sabes qué dices, no tienes ni idea de lo que significa, pero te aseguro que nosotros te ayudaremos y verás que sí estas equivocado.

Rápidamente me pude dar cuenta de que en ese momento, ellos no sabían el dolor que sus palabras me ocasionaban, de pronto vi como mi mamá lloraba y pude sentir todo su dolor, que mesclado con el mío, hizo que yo me pusiese a llorar, entonces mi papá me abrazó y dijo:

-Ya Julián, lo ves, tu también sientes que estás equivocado, pero verás que juntos podremos superarlo y tu veras las cosas como verdaderamente son.

No puedo describir lo horrible que se siente, que, a tus 15 años, cuando ya estas dispuesto a tomar una decisión, de algo que estás seguro, algo que sabes que no tienen error y que ya has logrado identificar como propio en ti, las personas que amas, sean las únicas que lo comiencen a ver como algo malo y que encima, deseen cambiarte, en lugar de apreciarte y aceptarte.

Algo que jamás podre olvidar, es que en ese mismo momento, Salí corriendo de la casa y mientras iba llorando, no sabia adónde iba, pero sí sabia que quería alejarme de mi hogar, por todo el camino recordaba cada gran momento de mi vida, en el cual podía ver a mis querido y comprensivos padres y que ahora cambiaron a un estado en el que nunca los había visto.

Después de mucho correr y llorar, perdí todas las fuerzas en mis piernas y cuando ya no tenia aliento, me detuve, coloqué mis manos en mis rodillas para sostenerme y me puse a pensar en dónde estaba. Luego de echar un vistazo, sentí como si mi corazón se encogiese y le hubiesen golpeado fuertemente con algo, sin darme cuenta, mientras mi mente divagaba, mis pasos me llevaron a la que antes fue la casa de Darrel.

Caí de espaldas en la acera y no paraba de llorar, lentamente me acerqué a la casa y pude leer un cartel que decía:

_-Estamos de vacaciones, volvemos algún día, ATT: los nuevos dueños._

Me fui caminando hasta el patio de su casa y cuando vi aquel viejo árbol en el cual Darrel arriesgó su vida para darme un regalo, me senté y me quedé fijo mirando al cielo, veía cómo volaban los pájaros y quería sentirme como ellos, ser libre, volar sin importar qué sucediera. Por mi mente miles de ideas se me cruzaban, desde irme y comenzar mi vida desde cero, hasta desear acabar con toda mi existencia, pero aunque ustedes lo crean como algo tonto, imaginativo o una mentira, en ese momento cerré mis ojos y sentí como alguien los cubría con sus manos, sentí el calor de un beso en mis labios. Luego sentí que una de esas manos se metía en mi bolsillo, sacaba algo y lo colocaba en mi mano, diciéndome al oído "te amo Julián, pronto vendré por ti, tenlo por seguro, pero no quiero que llores, eres muy hermoso cuando estas feliz, nos vemos luego".

Después de ese mágico momento, me sentí en calma y mucha paz, al abrir mis ojos, sentía todo más liviano y ligero y pude ver como una mariposa azul de motas rosadas se posaba en mi mano que aún permanecía cerrada, al abrirla una gran sonrisa se marcó en mi rostro y grité fuertemente al cielo y con mucha felicidad:

-¡YO TAMBIÉN TE AMO DARREL!

En mi mano, estaba un pedazo de papel doblado, que al abrirlo, no era nada más, ni nada menos, que el dibujo que Darrel hizo para mí y con el cual prometió volver por mí. Era algo increíble, algo realmente mágico, no se si me crean, espero que sí, pero para mí todo fue real, después de ese momento me fui muy contento y regrese a mi casa con mucho más valor y al entrar me fui a mi alcoba y cuando cerré la puerta, llame a Saúl para contarle todo lo sucedido y el se contento aun más, me dijo:

-Todo lo que me cuentas es muy espectacular y me demuestra más firme aún que tú y él son definitivamente almas gemelas, destinadas a estar juntas para siempre.

Solo recuerdo que sonreí y le dije que tenía razón. Colgué el teléfono y ya que me sentía muy cansado me dormí, durante mi sueño, recuerdo que reviví cada momento de la infancia en el cual estuve junto a Darrel. Siempre escuchaba su voz clara y firme en mi mente "te amo, pronto vendré por ti", lo que me hizo sonreír aún más.

A la mañana siguiente, me sentía como una persona nueva y renovada. Había olvidado todo el mal rato con mis padres, y muy feliz me fui a desayunar, les pedí la bendición y me dispuse a preparar mi desayuno, cuando ya estaba listo me senté a comer y de pronto tanto mi padre como mi madre, se sentaron cada uno a mi lado y me dijeron que esa tarde saldríamos a aun lugar en el cual me ayudarían con mi problema.

En un momento de mucha paz e ingenuidad dije como un niño pequeño que no sabe nada de lo que pasa:

-¿Problema? ¿Cuál problema? – Pregunte.

-Ya sabes, tu asunto sobre eso, que decías que eres gay. - Afirmaron

-Ah ya, sí, pero, porque, papá, yo no me siento mal, ni lo veo como un problema, me siento muy bien y muy feliz.

Entonces mi madre me dijo con una voz tranquila y apacible:

-Hijo, eso no es algo que debas decir con tanta calma, pero tranquilo, en la tarde iremos a la iglesia y dios te ayudará a cambiar esa perspectiva que tienes en estos momentos, eres muy joven y con un gran futuro, no sabes lo que dices, pero ten fe, dios te ayudará.

No era tan ingenuo como parecía, sabía claramente lo que pasaba y que si dios me permitía vivir siendo así, nadie debería cambiar mi manera de ver el mundo. Por alguna razón nos dio libre albedrío, en ese momento recordé una frase que escuche hace mucho en un programa religioso de la tv que decía:

_-Dios nos ama como somos, sin importar quienes seamos, su mandato es y siempre a sido AMAOS LOS UNOS A LOS OTROS._

Esa frase, en el primer instante en el que la escuché, no me di cuenta que llegaría a ser algo muy determinante en mi vida, pero la vida nos muestra siempre nuevas y mas grandes formas de comprender lo que nos sucede, cuando ya se acercaban las 5 y 30 de la tarde, mi madre me pidió que alistara para ir a la iglesia, cuando estuve listo partimos, por todo el camino veía a las personas que estaban por la carretera y pensaba:

-¿Cuántos de ellos son felices siendo quienes son? Y ¿Cuántos más permanecen ocultos ante todos y son infelices?, aún más importante ¿Cuál de esas personas yo deseo ser?

Un sin fin de dudas permanecían en mi mente. Al llegar a la iglesia, fuimos muy bien recibidos, pero aún para mi corta edad, podía darme cuenta de que muchas personas estaban allí por otras razones que no eran precisamente su fe o creencia, luego de sentarnos y pasar 2 horas oyendo el sermón del orador, las personas se comenzaron a ir y justo cuando yo también quería irme, mi mamá me tomó del brazo y me llevo frente al orador.

Era un sujeto alto, blanco, muy bien parecido, pero su mirada se veía muy triste. Luego de que mi mamá le susurrara algo al odio, esa mirada cambio a duda e incomprensión, esto me entristeció, debido a que suponía lo que mi mamá le había dicho. Mis suposiciones se volvieron una realidad cuando este hombre se acercó a mí y me dijo:

-Que tal Julián, yo soy Rubén y quiero que sepas que eso que tu piensas que está bien, en realidad no es el camino que Dios tiene preparado para tí, pero tranquilo, con la ayuda de Dios y la fe en su hijo Jesús, todo puede ser posible.

No sé por qué, pero algo dentro de mí me hizo sentir tan mal, que sentía que toda mi sangre hervía, me moleste mucho y les dije a ambos:

-¿Por qué razón me quieren cambiar? Yo soy feliz siendo quien soy, ustedes son los que están equivocados, si Dios no me quisiera entonces sus creencias son las malas, no mi perspectiva, me gusta ser quien soy, me gusta vivir feliz, es mi vida y no me gusta que ustedes quieran cambiarme, deberían verse a un espejo y ver si en realidad les gustaría que alguien les cámbiese su forma de ver el mundo

Después de decirles eso, sentí que todos los que quedaban nos miraron, ya que lo había dicho muy fuerte y comencé a llorar, sentía como muchas miradas de discriminación, descomprensión, arrogancia y prejuicios caían sobre mí. De un momento a otro sentía que mi corazón estallaría, sin parar de llorar salí corriendo de ese lugar y a pesar de lo tarde que era lograba reconocer el camino y sabía hacia donde quería ir.

El único lugar donde mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma podían ser calmados, ese lugar que sin darme cuenta, se convertiría en el refugio de mi corazón y el lugar donde esperaría por mucho mas tiempo a mi amado: luego de correr por un par de horas logré llegar y cuando estaba frente a la casa de Darrel y me di cuenta de que aún no llegaban de sus vacaciones los nuevos dueños, fui y me senté bajo el mismo árbol.

Por lo tarde que era, me acosté en el suelo y me dispuse a dormir, cuando sentí una gota de lluvia y al mirar al cielo, vi como comenzaba a llover al mismo tiempo que salían más fuerte mis lagrimas, justo en ese momento recordé otro momento dulce de mi infancia junto a Darrel.

Un día en que quedamos de ir a visitar un parque cercano, nuestros padres nos advirtieron que era probable que lloviese, que lleváramos un paraguas, pero no les quisimos escuchar y nos fuimos con solo las ropas que llevábamos y algo de comida para estar todo el día fuera de casa.

El camino era largo, pero era la primera vez que salíamos juntos y mas importante aún, era nuestra primera cita oportunista como novios, después de caminar mucho rato y de quedar muy fascinados por toda la naturaleza que nos rodeaba, terminamos debajo de un gran árbol, que tenía una especie de agujero en la base de su tronco, tan pronto como llegamos una corriente de aire muy fría nos rodeo y luego comenzó a llover, sin dudarlo nos introducimos dentro del agujero del tronco, al parecer era más grande de lo que pensábamos.

Veíamos como caía el agua y en un momento sorpresivo, sopló una brisa tan fuerte que hizo entrar mucha agua en el agujero, mojándonos a ambos por completo, comenzamos a reírnos de lo que había pasado y al ver lo empapados que estábamos decidimos salir y comenzar a jugar bajo el agua, corríamos, saltábamos, nos tirábamos al suelo y rodábamos por todos lados.

En uno de esos momentos en que rodábamos, quedamos uno sobre el otro y fue como una gran señal del cielo, en ese mismo instante la lluvia comenzó a parar y un gran rayo de sol formo un arcoíris entre nosotros, era algo demasiado hermoso como para describirlo. Solo imagínense lo precioso que puede ser, tener a la persona que aman sobre ustedes, empapados, en un lugar donde acaba de llover y que de pronto el mismísimo cielo se abra y les regale un gran arcoíris.

De inmediato lo abracé muy fuerte, lo bese y le dije "te amo Darrel", luego lo bese más y así mismo, abrasados y besándonos, nos levantamos del suelo, no me pregunten cómo porque eso sí que no lo recuerdo, pero sí sé que lo hicimos, luego de ese momento no parábamos de sonreír y de mirarnos, al llegar a la casa de Darrel que era la que más cerca nos quedaba, me despedí de él y le dije al oído _"Sin duda alguna nuestro amor es permitido por el mismísimo Dios"_, Darrel me sonrío y me dijo _"Estoy de acuerdo mi amado"_, nos dimos un pequeño beso y luego me fui a mi casa y no paraba de sonreír y de recordar lo que había sucedido.

Unos minutos después de que me quedé dormido, recordaba esos bellos instantes, pero algo dentro de mí aun se sentía molesto por lo ocurrido en la iglesia, aun que sentía que la lluvia caía más y más, no me importo, simplemente me quede dormido, no recuerdo como, pero al despertar, estaba dentro de la sala de estar en la casa de Darrel, fue algo raro, creía que aun estaba dormido, pero no era así.

Escuche unos pasos que se acercaban, emocionado, creí que era Darrel y salí corriendo a saludarlo, pero mayor aun fue mi susto al ver que no era él, si no el nuevo dueño de la casa, asustado e impactado caí en el piso y comencé a temblar, no se, quizás fue porque estaba de noche, pero ese señor se veía aterrador a primera vista, rápidamente corrí a la puerta, dispuesto a irme, pero esta tenia llave, temiendo lo peor, me arrodille frente a este señor y le pedí que no me hiciera nada, que no me volvía a quedar dormido en su patio.

De pronto encendió la luz de la sala y todo cambio, me di cuenta que no era una mala persona, solo que en lo oscuro no podía verle bien, no le conocía, pero tampoco sentí más miedo después de ver sus ojos y su sonrisa, me calme y me senté en el sofá, el señor me dijo:

-Te pido me disculpes, por haberte asustado, no fue mi intensión, solo que cuando llegué y te vi dormido en el patio y con esa lluvia, pues, mi conciencia no me permitiría dejarte enfermar allá afuera, si te puedo ayudar aquí adentro, así que te levanté y te traje a la sala, pero ya es muy de noche, de momento no creo que sea buena idea que regreses a tu casa, si quieres yo te llevo mañana, ahora, si igual te quieres ir, pues ni modo, solo quítale el seguro y podrás irte.

-Soy yo quien debe pedirle disculpas y por el contrario agradecerle por lo que hizo, prácticamente me ha salvado la vida, sobre la hora y mi hogar, pues tiene razón, mejor espero hasta mañana y si no le molesta, quisiera quedarme a dormir en esta sala, me trae muchos recuerdos. – Respondí.

-¡Oh, vaya!, así que ¿tu vivías aquí? – Pregunto.

-Jeje, la verdad es que no, pero, vivía un amigo mío, al que valoro mucho y pues, me la pasaba tanto tiempo con él, jugando y compartiendo en esta sala y en el patio, que a veces cuando tengo problemas, vengo aquí a relajarme y estar en el patio, es como volver en el tiempo. – Dije.

-Wow, se oye como una historia muy buena e interesante, pero si deseas hablar con alguien, aquí estoy, no me conoces, pero muchas personas me han dicho, que sé escuchar y aconsejar a las demás personas. . Afirmó.

Todas las personas nos enseñan que no debemos hablar con extraños, pero no sé si era por la casa o por lo tarde que era, pero necesitaba hablar con alguien y ya que Saúl no estaba allí, decidí que ese alguien, fuese ese extraño, así que le dije:

-Si usted está dispuesto a oírme, yo estoy dispuesto a contarle mi historia. – Le dije.

-No existe nada más importante, que ayudar a quienes lo necesitan, pero antes de que comiences, permíteme traer unas tazas de chocolate cliente, que la noche se ha vuelto fría y tormentosa. – Me dijo.

-Tiene razón. - Afirme

Mientras que esperaba a que el señor terminase de preparar las bebidas, recorrí toda la sala y me quede impactado al ver un viejo ladrillo flojo de la chimenea, de inmediato recordé algo que Darrel me dijo semanas después de volvernos novios:

-"En este lugar, donde se mueve el ladrillo, escondo mi más grande tesoro, pero descuida, mientras yo este a tu lado, no necesitas verlo"

Tan fuerte y claro recordé esas palabras que me dije a mi mismo:

-Mientras yo este a tu lado, pero ya no estás a mi lado, siempre fuiste muy inteligente y precavido Darrel, algo me dice que ahora si debo verlo.

Me monte en un banco y poco a poco retire el ladrillo suelto, metí la mano y agarre un objeto que estaba envuelto en unos papeles Marrones, los cuales tenían escrito _"se que veras esto mi amado así que sin mas secreto este es mi mayor tesoro, ATT: Darrel",_ una gran sonrisa adornó mi rostro, al ver que mi amado me había dejado un regalo de despedida, que aún que quizás no fuese hecho con esa intención, sirve igual como un gran obsequio.

Me dispuse a abrir el paquete, pero primero me senté, mientras lo abría, mis manos temblaban, mi corazón se agitaba, cerré los ojos, hasta que sentí que estaba abierto por completo y entonces abrí mis ojos, tan duro y grande como un golpe, se cortó mi respiración y mi corazón se aceleró, el más grande tesoro de mi amado, no era nada más que un espejo, pero no era un espejo cualquiera, tenía unas flechas marcando hacia el centro y una inscripción que decía _"Mi más grande tesoro, esta reflejado en este preciso momento, en este espejo y sé que eres tú Julián, te amo"._

Cuando por fin recuperé la respiración, fue algo muy especial, algunas veces, cuando era pequeño, pensé que se refería a algo, como un tesoro, de esos que uno guarda cuando es solo un niño, pero no se me pasó por la mente, ni si quiera sospechar, que el me veía, como su mayor tesoro.

Dos grandes lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, luego el señor entro en la sala y me dijo:

-Oye chicho, ¿qué tienes?, ¿estás bien?, ¿Qué te pasa? – Me pregunto.

-Tranquilo señor, no pasa nada, solo que, encontré un gran tesoro y por eso es que lloro. – Le respondí.

-Discúlpame, pero aquí está tu chocolate caliente y te pido mil perdones si me equivoco o te ofendo, pero para llorar como lloras tú, debe ser por alguien y no por algo. – Afirmo.

-Pues gracias y tiene razón, vera lloro por la persona que más amo en este mundo… - Respondí.

Poco a poco, le fui contando todo lo que me había ocurrido, sin interrumpirme, todo lo que decía, el señor escuchaba atentamente, las horas pasaron, el tiempo se desvaneció y la noche acabó, cuando termine de contarle lo que tenía atrapado en mi corazón, ví la hora y al darme cuenta que eran las 8 am, dije:

-Vaya, mis padres deben de estar preocupadísimos por mí, ya hace mucho que me fui, de seguro me matan cuando les vea, tengo que irme, de nuevo un millón de gracias por todo ¿señor?"

-Jonathan, Jonathan Mendoza, un gusto conocerte Julián y disculpa que no tuviese más que ofrecerte, pero en mi punto de vista, cuando uno quiere algo, solo con pedirle el favor al mismo universo, se vuelve realidad, jeje, cuídate, estoy seguro de que pronto un nuevo y más grande regalo se te será concedido. – Afirmo con cariño.

De momento y por lo tarde que era, no entendía que quiso decir, pero me fui corriendo y le dije:

_-"adiós nos vemos después"_

Corrí lo mas rápido que pude y sin detenerme llegue a mi casa, efectivamente, mis padres me esperan y estaban preocupados, pero al ver que estaba bien y por lo que dije en la iglesia, no me molestaron más, me fui a mi habitación y cuando me puse a pensar un poco, me di cuenta varias cosas, primero que yo nunca le dije a el señor Jonathan mi nombre y segundo que el apellido de Darrel también era Mendoza.

Me bañé, me cambié y me fui rápido a la casa de Darrel, sospechando que ese señor quizás fuese su familiar y me podría ayudar, pero mi sorpresa fue más grande cuando al llegar, solo había una carta con mi nombre en ella, encima de la alfombra, al abrirla y comenzar a leerla me di cuenta que quien la escribió sin duda alguna, fue una persona que conocí en algún momento, la carta tenia escrito:

-"Julián, todo lo que me contaste, fue espectacular, es una gran parte de la vida de Darrel que yo me he perdido, pero aunque tú no lo puedes recordar, yo te conocí cuando eras muy pequeño y desde que los vi jugar, pues, me imagine que serían muy unidos, me alegro mucho que sean novios y además que hayan compartido tanto, espero volver a verte pronto, pero mientras no esté, te dejo las llaves de él, que creo, es el mejor lugar para que estés y donde serás muy feliz. ATT: Sr. Jonathan M. (el padre biológico de Darrel)"

-¿Padre biológico?, pero si Darrel nunca me dijo que fuese adoptado, que extraño.

Al revisar el sobre me di cuenta de que era cierto, las llaves de la casa se encontraban adentro, una gran sonrisa se dibujo en mi rostro, ya no me continuaría sintiendo tan mal, si podía venir a la casa de Darrel a relajarme y continuar siendo feliz. Luego de eso, una nueva decepción llego a mi vida, Saúl, se fue a vivir a México, ya que su familia tenía muchos problemas económicos y no podrían quedarse.

Cansado de tanto llorar, me despedí de el con un fuerte abrazo, pero jamás olvidaré lo que me dijo:

-Sin importar lo mucho que los demás te deseen cambiar, recuerda que hasta el mismísimo Dios, te quiere, ama y valora como eres, si él que es quien te concedió la vida y la existencia, te ama como eres, ¿Quiénes son los demás para desear cambiarlo?'"

-Tienes mucha razón, tus palabras son cada vez más acertadas amigo, nunca te olvidaré, me has enseñado tanto y me has escuchado más, aunque ya no deseo decirte amigo, ya que para mí eres más bien un hermano, sin importar a donde vayas, estaremos siempre en contacto. - Respondí

-Así será hermano, cuídate mucho. – Dijo.

-Tú también. – Y nos despedimos

Luego de ese día, mi vida cambió mucho, mis padres querían que asistiera a las iglesias de la ciudad, pero por más iglesias que yo visitaba, mas deprimente se volvía todo, ya que en cada nueva iglesia, más personas falsas y creídas me encontraba, muchas de ellas decían ser verdaderos seguidores de la palabra de dios, más al yo decirles que era homosexual, pues de inmediato me veían como un pecado.

Cada iglesia, era una nueva decepción, cada vez que conocía a alguien que creí que me llegaría a entender y comprender, resultaba que era una persona falsa y mentirosa, que no comprendía ese sagrado mandamiento que regía mi vida desde hace año "_**amaos los unos a los otros**_". Cuán grande y magnífico resultó ser ese mandamiento para mí y que me permitió darme cuenta de lo muy herradas que estaban las iglesias en cuanto a sus creencias.

Siempre que alguien se acercaba a hablarme sobre Dios, yo les decía lo miso:

-Si tu dices ser un hijo de Dios, que fue creado a su imagen y semejanza, entonces explícame, porque tú no puedes cumplir un mandamiento, que siendo yo homosexual si cumplo"

Algo molestos e irritados me debatían mucho esa cuestión, para ellos era imposible que un homosexual pudiese cumplir cualquier mandamiento de dios y entonces me decían:

-La gloria de Dios es inmensa y su corazón mucho más, pero bien lo dicen las sagradas escrituras, que ustedes homosexuales no heredarán el reino de los cielos. – Me dijo.

-Sabes algo, también dice que para Dios, un mentiroso como tú, es igual que el pecador, que un asesino o un violador, el mandato que yo si cumplo y soy capaz de admitirlo, es uno que tu nunca llegarás a entender, porque tu mente es cerrada, ese mandato es "**hijos míos amaos los unos a los otros**", ese gran enorme y gigantesco mandato, es el que yo cumplo, luego y poco a poco cumplo los demás, mejor que tú, sin ser parte de tu iglesia. - Dije

Luego de decirles eso, el enojo en sus caras era mayor, pero yo simplemente me alejaba, estas nuevas veces, no salía corriendo, ni lloraba, simplemente iba caminando al mi lugar especial, la casa de Darrel, sin duda alguna, ahora tenía más valor que antes y siempre recordaba los bellos momentos, esta vez, cuando llegaba a su casa, sacaba el espejo, solo para comprender que tan grande era yo para él.

Cada nuevo día lo esperaba, cada nuevo mes que llegaba, para mí era una nueva señal de que el llegaría, los años pasaron, me gradué del liceo con 18 años, estaba listo para comenzar a trabajar y vivir lejos de mis padres. La casa de Darrel, ya que tenía sus llaves, era también la mía, me mudé, pero mis padres me daban una mensualidad para compra la comida y pagar las cuentas.

Tiempo después conseguí un trabajo, en un negocio de informática, donde aprendí muchas cosas y ganaba lo suficiente para poder mantenerme, mis compañeros de trabajo y jefes, me aceptaban y comprendían, como decían mis jefes:

-No nos interesa lo que te metas, ni por donde lo hagas, mientras que no sean drogas, ni alcohol y puedas venir a seguir haciendo un gran trabajo como lo haces, todo está bien.

Siempre que me decían esto me ponía a reír, pero era algo verdadero, con el paso de un año y justo en el día de mi cumpleaños, mis colegas me regalaron una computadora, que la mitad la pagaron ellos y la otra los jefes, esto me hacia sentir muy bien, contaba no solo con el apoyo de los demás trabajadores, si no también con el de los jefes, me sentía como en una familia.

Al llegar a la casa la instalé, la conecté y comencé a pensar como le colocaría el internet, ahorre un poco más y le pedí a mis jefes un aumento, me lo dieron sin duda alguna. Cuando por fin me pude conectar a internet, lo primero que hice fue crear un correo electrónico, después de eso consulte en google sobre alguna forma de encontrar personas que vivan lejos.

Lo mas raro y cómico, es que la pagina de enlace que me salió fue "facebook", escuchaba mucho a mis compañeros hablar de ese lugar, me animé un poco y decidí entrar, luego de que crease una cuenta, me dispuse a buscar a Darrel, cuando lo encontré, brinque de la alegría, al ver que la imagen que tenía de usuario, era un dibujo más elaborado, hecho por él, donde salíamos igual que en el que me regaló, el día que nos despedimos.

Mi corazón estaba más acelerado, era una fuerte señal de que el seguía buscándome, le mande una solicitud de amistad, espere hacer contacto con él, muy emocionado, espere durante días, luego meses a los cuales les siguió un año, no podía creerlo, pensé por un momento que quizás Darrel ya no querría verme, pero algo en mi interior, me decía que algo más había sucedido, busqué entre sus contactos y encontré a su mamá, le mande una solicitud de amistad y al día siguiente había aceptado.

Muy contento por lo que logré, comencé a hablar con ella, luego de hablar sobre lo que me había sucedido, que era de mi vida y todas esas cosas que preguntan las madres de nuestras amistades, me decidí a preguntarle sobre Darrel, durante unos minutos no recibí respuesta alguna y luego me dio una noticia que no me esperaría:

_-"Julián, es muy triste y lamentable, lo que te voy a contar, quizás te impacte mucho, pero, Darrel murió ya hace un año y 2 meses"_

Mi mente se quedó en blanco, mi respiración seso, sentí que el mundo de me vino encima cuando leí esa línea del mensaje de chat, no podía creer lo que leía y lo volvía a leer muchas veces más, esas dos palabras golpearon fuerte mi corazón y no las paraba de leer "Darrel murió", "Darrel murió", "Darrel murió", no se, pero sentía que me iba a desmayar. Respiré profundo y mientras mis lágrimas corrían por mi cara le pregunte a la su mamá:

-Disculpe si le molesto pidiéndole esto pero, podría decirme ¿Cómo murió Darrel?

Sabía que eso me impactaría mucho más, pero quería saberlo, algo en mí tenía la necesidad de saberlo, y no hizo falta si no la espera de unos minutos, para que lo supiera y cayera desmayado en el piso de la casa:

-Claro que no me molesté hijo, tú eras su mejor amigo, tanto así que, el cumplió sus 18 años y comenzó a trabajar muy duro, junto con su papá en una empresa, cargaban cosas pesadas, el decía que ahorraría ese dinero para volver a ILINOIS a encontrarse con alguien, pero un trágico día, cuando ya tenía el dinero completo para irse, fue a la empresa a despedirse de su padre y del trabajo y cuando iba saliendo, robaron el local donde vendían empanadas del frente y una bala perdida de los asaltantes, le impactó por un costado, según dicen los médicos, no pudieron hacer nada, la bala había atravesado sus pulmones y corazón, el daño era irreparable"

No sabía, por qué la señora me lo contaba con tanto lujo de detalle, pero de un momento a otro perdí la conciencia y cuando la recupere, estaba en la camilla de un hospital, pensé por un breve momento que reviviría los últimos momento de la vida de Darrel, pero al ver a mis padres, me di cuenta de que si era yo quien estaba en el hospital, de inmediato se alegraron mucho, dijeron que fueron a llevarme un paquete que les llegó por correo con mi nombre.

Pero al verme tirado en el piso, entraron a la fuerza y me llevaron al hospital, aún no podía hablar, debido a que me encontraba débil, pasaron 3 días y los médicos me dieron de alta, cuando salimos, mi mamá y mi papá me abrazaron muy fuerte y me dijeron:

-Hijo, leímos lo que pasó con Darrel, pero no te sientas triste, eso no significa que sea el fin de todo.

Les abrace y comencé a llorar, más fuerte que nunca, pero tenían razón, ese momento no era el fin de todo, pero nunca me imaginé, lo cerca que estaría el fin; al llegar a la casa, cada rincón, cada cosa y objeto, me traían profunda tristeza y muchos más recuerdos, me senté y observaba todo mi al redor, como esperando ver algo que no había visto, como queriendo que Darrel apareciera de repente en ese lugar, me levante y por más que buscaba, no lo encontraba, era cierto, Darrel había muerto, con una profunda tristeza me acerque al espejo y dije:

-Que gran tesoro soy, si por mí, tú perdiste la vida, yo soy el culpable de tu partida"

Golpee fuertemente la pared, con toda la ira y tristeza que ahora me consumían, no podía creerlo, por mi culpa, la persona que más amaba en este mundo, había partido y yo era el culpable, volví a mirar mi alrededor, como queriendo que al llorar Darrel apareciera, pero era inútil, sin importar cuanto lo intentara, Darrel no aparecería, pero de pronto una leve brisa movió el espejo y pude ver que en el se reflejaba un sobre.

Recordé que mis padres dijeron algo sobre traerme un paquete que había llegado por correo con mi nombre, lo recogí y me senté dispuesto a abrirlo, sin esperar nada, cuando introduje la mano, sentí muchas cosas, al sacarlas una fuerte brisa recorrió toda la casa e hizo que se cayeran al suelo, eran 17 fotografías, mías y de Darrel de cuando éramos mas niños, todas cayeron cercanas como un especie de mosaico y justo en el medio una donde salía Darrel solo ahora cuando ya era mayor, me acerque y tome esa imagen, la abrace muy fuerte y dije:

-¡¿Por qué Darrel?! ¡¿Por qué te alejaste de mí?! ¡¿Por qué?! Si prometiste que tu y yo nos volveríamos a encontrar. - Grite

Una lágrima recorría mi mejilla y ya cuando iba cayendo, retire la foto de mí, debido a que no quería que se dañara, entonces me di cuenta de que tenía escrito algo en el reverso:

-"Para Julián: si estás leyendo esto, debe ser porque el momento que no espere que ocurriera, llegó, he de estar muerto en estos momentos, de seguro te preguntas como es posible que te llegue una carta después de que he muerto, pues eso se debe a que tengo un amigo que es cartero y dejémoslo así. Cada momento que viví junto a tí fueron los más bellos de toda mi existencia, discúlpame, por haber partido sin llegar a volverte a ver, pero bien es sabido que casi todo en esta vida tiene un final. Que yo haya muerto, no quiere decir que nuestro amor terminara, verás, el amor, así como el alma, es eterna. Algún día, tú y yo nos encontraremos, esa fue la promesa que te hice, nunca lo olvides (la continuación de esta carta está en una foto, de echo es la primera que nos tomamos cuando nos convertimos en novios).

Con mucha emoción y desesperación busque esa foto, pero antes que agarrara cualquiera, debía pensar bien, cual fue esa foto, entonces recordé, que fue una que nos tomaron nuestros padres cuando fuimos al parque a comer helados, revisé y por fin la encontré:

-Veo que la encontraste, pues continuaré, el cielo debe ser un lugar muy hermoso, pero cambiaria cualquier cosas por estar junto a ti. No se hace cuanto te habrás enterado de mi muerte, espero que no te haya afectado mucho y si así fue, lo lamento, fue un evento que se escapó de mis manos. Sé que en estos momentos debes de estar llorando de tristeza, pero por favor mi amor, ya no llores, cada vez que tú lloras, yo lloro, cuando ríes, yo río y la verdad eres más hermoso cuando estas sonriendo (el resto te lo dejé en una carta mas grande dentro del sobre).

Recordé que a Darrel le gustaban mucho ese tipo de cosas, de escribir en varias partes para dar un hermoso mensaje, busqué el sobre y de repente una brisa lo llevó hasta el patio, justo debajo de aquel gran árbol en el cual encontró la sorpresa que me daría, entonces me senté y comencé a leer:

-Recuerdas aquellas mariposas azules con motas rosas que tú y yo veíamos, pues las investigue y extrañamente, no las encontré en ningún libro de biología, pero sí en uno de mitología, en el cual decía que esas mariposas solo aparecen para aquellas personas cuyo amor es eterno, si Dios nos permitió vivir juntos y esas mariposas nos indicaban desde niños que nuestro amor es eterno, entonces te continuaré esperando aquí arriba en el cielo, de donde mientras te espero, te cuidaré, no quiero que tu vida se acabe tan rápido, debes de seguir viviendo, pero soy yo quien quisiera cambiar esta vida eterna en el cielo, por un día mas de vida contigo, ya que para mí, es más valioso un día junto a ti, que la eternidad sin tu amor, te agradezco enormemente por ser mi mas grande tesoro, se feliz eternamente, yo te seguiré cuidando, TE AMO ETERNAMENTE JULIAN ATT: TU AMOR ETERNO DARREL, sonríe, que en estos momentos debes de estar muy feliz, nos vemos pronto mi amor, TE AMO"

Cuando acabe de leer, me di cuenta de que mi amor, aun en el cielo, me seguiría esperando, pero yo no quería esperar más. A pesar de que sus palabras eran claras _"debes seguir viviendo",_ pero en mi mente y mi corazón, un vacío se apoderó de mí. Esa tarde, fui a ver a mis padres y me despedí de ellos, les dije cuanto les amaba, se extrañaron por ello, pero no me dijeron nada, luego fui a mi trabajo, les agradecí por todo lo que habían echo por mi y me preguntaron que si me iba a matar, yo les dije que no, que solo sentía que muy pronto mi amor vendría a buscarme.

Volví a mi casa, deje todo limpio y ordenado y me acosté a dormir, sentí que alguien me toma de la mano, al abrir los ojos, todo estaba en blanco y frente a mi estaba Darrel, sonreímos, nos abrazamos y nos besamos, juntos caminos todo ese espacio blanco, hasta que comenzó a aparecer una gran cerca dorada, se abrió para nosotros y entramos, sabíamos que ahora si, nuestro amor duraría para siempre.

**FIN**

_Autor: Santamaría Jacob (escritor-filosofo–poeta)_

"_esta historia es real, créanlo o no, solo cumplo con la última voluntad de Julián, lo que él me pidió: "quiero que muchos conozcan mi historia" y así lo he echo"_


End file.
